Suspension and Expansion
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Various 3 sentence ficlets exploring various pairings in the DCU based on 1-word prompts. Current pairings: Harley/Ivy, Jervis/Alice, Jervis/Jonathan, Jervis/Edward/Jonathan, Harley/Selina, Edward/Harvey, Victor/Nora
1. Return - Harlvey x Ivy

"Hey, Red," Harley said, her lips inches from Ivy's ear and her warm breath sending goosebumps rising up Ivy's skin, "I'm back."

Her only reply was to grab her, to tighten her arms around the other woman's waist and to hold her tightly; all those months without her were rough, most nights sleepless and quiet. If she could, she would keep her with her forever, hold her tight and never let her go.


	2. Red - Harley x Ivy

Harley's skin is so soft and warm; Ivy holds her close, kisses every part of her until no part of her skin is a mystery. Harley, who came back again with a heavy frown (and there's no question to ask, no mystery person that caused her that pain) but is grinning again and coaching Ivy forward; maybe Ivy can do better than him, be more for Harley than that clown could ever be. Maybe that will finally make her stay, really stay, and maybe, just maybe Ivy can finally get what she wants _(she calls her Red but the truth is Ivy's green with envy)_.


	3. Afterwards - Alice x Jervis

Sometimes he wants to stop asking for more pieces of paper and pens. In the end, they just spill onto the floor of his cell or end up covered in words - Lewis Carrol's words, not his own (he never was very original, was he?).

"It's not like she'll ever read it," Jervis reminds himself as he crumples another letter, this one not even a word past the salutation of "Dear Alice", and throws it towards the nearby waste paper basket.


	4. Double - Jervis x Jonathan

Jonathan had never been the one for romance, but he did know (by common knowledge) that all relationships had their ups and downs. There was just no way to get a real happily ever after, no matter how much someone might hope otherwise (those, after all, were saved for story books).

Yet for as much as Jervis (and it was Jervis, not the dark eyed little man hidden under a worn top hat) made him happy, Jonathan's skin would crawl (but he wasn't afraid, couldn't be, shouldn't be) whenever Jervis vanished and the little man came out; he supposed the little man was part of the package, baggage he just had to accept, and his mind would again wonder between the part of him that wished that things could be different (absolutely wonderful as Jervis would call it) and the part of him that would gladly take solitude over the little man's company any day.


	5. Tangled - Jervis x Edward x Jonathan

Jonathan awoke to a tangle of limbs and soft snores - Edward snoring to his left and his head against Jonathan's shoulder, and Jervis hogging the blankets to his right. He had to blink a few times to register what was going on, to get his memory up again; he remembered the heist from the night before almost immediately, more than successful, but he could only faintly remember how the three had all managed to end up in bed together (again).

I suppose, Jonathan thought, his heavy eyes beginning to close once again, that things could be worse; Arkham's beds are hardly comfortable.


	6. Baggage - Selina x Harley

"Why are you looking at my babies like that, Selina?"

Selina tried not to sneer, but it was hard with Harley's hyenas (she was the only woman Selina knew who would even think of the idea of owning them as pets) slobbering all over her floor and making Isis perch on top of the bookshelves; if she had known that they were coming with Harley, she might have had a bit more reservation before letting her come over.

"I'm a three package deal," Harley said, sitting on the couch and wrapping her arm around Selina's wait, "so if you want me to stay than you better expect Bud and Lou also."


	7. Pull - Edward x Harvey

With a jerk, Harvey pulled away from him, leaving Edward's lips against the air and sending the smaller man struggling to regain his balance.

"Edward, I," Harvey began, stepping back and making various one-handed gestures between himself and Edward, his other hand held to his face, "we, us, why would you want to...?"

"Oh, Harvey," Edward replied, stepping forward and shooting the other a smile, "do you really think that a genius such as myself would only be interested in, shall I say, external matters?"


	8. Frost - Victor x Nora

She had never liked the cold, her smile growing thinner as the days grew longer and the weather dropped. By the time that the first flake of snow would come down, their apartment would be filled with blankets and her closet bursting with sweaters.

"You shouldn't be worried," he would tell her every year, the same words, hardly ever phrased any differently; his words had been true, at least back then when they both had the power to keep the cold away.


	9. Glass - Victor x Nora

The ballerina stood behind the snow globe's glass, her foot raised to her head, forever caught in an elegant pose; truly, she was beautiful, looking every bit like his wife had before everything had changed. The figure truly was like his wife - both trapped behind glass and surrounded by ice, and completely untouchable by him.

Yet some nights he dreamed of entering the glass and dancing with the ballerina, the two hiding beneath its hard, snow filled surface that neither the Arkham staff nor Batman could ever break through.


	10. Friends - Gen

There was a certain kinship they all held, even when they were not working together (and just how they could all stand to work together at times even puzzled him). Honor among thieves, he mused, or perhaps more, something that ran beneath their skin and tied their hearts together - something that Batman would never understand.

And as much as he fought to be the king of Gotham, the Prince of Puzzlers couldn't help but be glad that there were others to help catch him when he fell from his throne.


	11. Movements: Cassandra x Stephanie

"Actions speak louder than words" had become Oracle's new mantra, a line that Cassandra had come to repeat ever since her mind had learned to decipher the meanings of the sound. There were no words right then that Stephanie could say, nor were there words that Cassandra could make with her hands, only facial and shoulder movements that silently spoke volumes. Stephanie leaned closer, her lips parting slightly, and for a moment the world was still until Cass moved along with her, faster and harder, until the two met, skin against skin, and the two again went still.


End file.
